powerrangershistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Bosozoku Bowzock
The Space Bōsōzoku Bowzock (宇宙暴走族ボーゾック Uchū Bōsōzoku Bōzokku?) is an intergalactic biker gang with no love for the rules of traffic. Hired by Exhaus to pave the way for his highway by, blowing every planet in the way of construction. They have targeted Earth, the last of such planets, for destruction and frequently hang out at the BB Saloon, a bar in the Baribarian spacecraft. After he had absorbed the Carrangers' Carmagic Power, Exhaus set the Baribarian spacecraft on fire and sent it crashing to Earth, only to have it stopped by Sirender and the Carranger in human form take control of it and drove it straight into Exhaus to try and kill him. It didn't kill him, though it was destroyed. Main gang Gynamo President Gynamo (総長ガイナモ Sōchō Gainamo?): Leader of the Bowzock who is madly in love with Zonnette, targeting Earth on her whim. Though he makes an idiot of himself in front of his posse during his attempts to woo Zonnette, Gynamo maintained his intimidation of the other Bowzock to maintain his power. Arriving to Earth, Gynamo uses his power to have Earth's vehicles go on a riot until the Carrangers arrive. At the end of the series, he re-opened the fried-meats restaurant that he set up while Ritchiker took over the Bowzock. Zelmoda Deputy Leader Zelmoda (副長ゼルモダ Fukuchō Zerumoda?): Second-in-command of the Bowzock, and Gynamo's friend. Unlike comical other members, he is kinda cold-blooded. His main weapon is a sword made up of playing cards and he carries an octopus jar, that usually holds Wumpers or cash. Zelmonda suffered astraphobia when he was screwing around during a thunderstorm as a kid, and was hit by lightning. However, he mustered up enough will to overcome his fear so he can move out of Gynamo's shadow. Zelmoda summons Elekinta, who temporarily powered-up his ride. At the end of the series, he and Grotch help work at Gynamo's restaurant while going to elementary school for education. Grotch Inventor Grotch (発明家グラッチ Hatsumeika Guratchi?): Bowzock's genius inventor, Grotch is responsible for many of the weapons used by the Bowzock such as the Fattening Spray and Forgetfulness Water-Gun. Forced to flee to Earth for laughing at Guynamo's expense, a straved Grotch holds Ichirou hostage to force Yoshie to buy him lots of food. Among them was Imocho-brand Imoyoukan, causing him to enlarge as he unintentional causes city wide damage. He attempted to take advantage of his new size to kill the Carrangers, as their current arsenal has no effect. Fortunately, the imo-youkan he ate had expired and wore off before either could do harm to the other. He is also saved by Zelmoda before the Carrangers could do him harm. After the incident with MM Mogu, Grotch would usually accompany a Gorotsuki to Earth and purchase Imocho-brand imo-youkan. At the end of the series, he and Zelmoda helped work at Gynamo's restaurant while going to elementary school for education. Zonnette Beauty Zonnette (美女ゾンネット Bijo Zonnetto?, 1–45): A buxom member of Bowzock who uses her feminine wiles, and Gynamo's crush on her, for her own selfish pleasures. Zonnette drives a pink convertible called the Zonnecar. Arriving with a bandaged up Wurin in the guise of "Zonko" (in episode 13), she tricks Signalman into thinking the Carrangers are lawbreakers. However, as her plan failed, Zonnette fell madly in love with Red Racer after seeing him in action. However, she loved only Red Racer and not Kyosuke, who unitentionally broke her heart during the GG Goki-chan incident. As time passed she also fell for the man behind the mask. She is Radietta's big sister and the princess of planet Fanbelt. At the end of the series, she becomes "purified" and resumed her true form, Vanity Mirror Fanbelt (バニティーミラー・ファンベルト Banitī Mirā Fanberuto?, 45, 47–48) by saying "Ravioli, Kishimen, Linguini!", returning to her home planet for an arranged marriage, though she turns them all down since Red Racer is still in her heart. She returned during the finale and talked Gynamo into teaming up with the Carrangers, which they did. Ritchhiker Instructor Ritchhiker (リッチハイカー教授 Ritchihaikā Kyōju?, 16–28): Briefly hired by Gynamo as his "Evil Director of Human Resources". Ritchhiker served as the mastermind who devised the plans to deal with the Carrangers and Signalman, whom he had a grudge on from putting him in jail. He was struck by lightning during the Bowzock festival and gained a second form to go with his accidental power boost called RitchRitchhiker (リッチリッチハイカー RitchiRitchihaikā?, 28–31). With his new power, he kicked out Gynamo and Zonette and took over as leader of the Bowzock. He piloted the Braking in both of its forms to destroy the Carrangers, but only managed to capture RV Robo before Braking was finally destroyed by VRV Robo, going out in a blaze with its pilot. Wumpers Combatant Wumpers (戦闘員ワンパー Sentōin Wanpā?, 1–47): The henchmen/grunts, able to shoot ink from their octopus-like mouths. They are contained in Zelmoda's giant octopus jar, similar to that of aquatic pets. They come in many colors; green, blue, white and pink. White tended to be rarer than others and were often the butt of a quick gag. Zokurangers Reckless Driving Squadron Zokuranger (暴走戦隊ゾクレンジャー Bōsō Sentai Zokurenjā?, 25): Notable for being an "Evil Sentai"-parody in a Sentai-parody show, and even had their own theme song – a remix of the Carranger theme. Other than SS Pamaan, the other members were made out of the Gorotsuki that have hung out in the BB Saloon for the entire series. They tossed a ball to each member like Gorenger and Kakuranger. Grotch gave them their own bazooka called the Zokuren Bazooka, powered by Zonnette's necklace. After SS Pamaan is killed, the others continued helping the Bowzock out the best they could. At the finale, they are shown to be part of their own studio. * SS Pamaan (スースーパマーン Sū Sū Pamān?, 25): Bowzock's best hero researcher. He was leader of the Zokuranger, calling himself "Zoku Red" (ゾクレッド "Zokkureddo"?), usually fought with Red Racer. He wielded a two-laser hole gun and a sword similar to Red Racer's. He was killed by RV Robo while he was saying the name of his sword's final attack, which had a very long name ("Great Galaxy Blitzkrieg Science Darkness Sword: Lightning Blitzkrieg Plasma Cyber Aurora Centrifugal Gravity Super Thunder..." (大銀河電撃科学暗黒剣・稲妻電撃プラズマサイバーオーロラ遠心重力スーパーサンダー... Dai Ginga Dengeki Kagaku Ankoku Ken Inazuma Dengeki Purazuma Saibā Ōrora Enshin Jūryoku Sūpā Sandā...?)), one that referred to several Sentai Robos' final sword attacks from previous series. * Zoku Blue (ゾクブルー Zokuburū?): A Gorotsuki who fought with Blue Racer. He fought with a butcher's knife hooked with a chain to a sickle and later wielded two guns similar to Blue Racer's weapons. * Zoku Green (ゾクグリーン Zokugurīn?): A Gorotsuki who fought with Green Racer. Originally, he was the bartender of BB Saloon. He first wielded an axe, and later fought with a musket-like cannon. * Zoku Yellow (ゾクイエロー Zokuierō?): A Gorotsuki who fought with Yellow Racer. He fought with a lance-like weapon, but later with two round knives similar to Yellow Racer's weapons. * Zoku Pink (ゾクピンク Zokupinku?): A female Gorotsuki who fought with Pink Racer. She fought with a rake originally but later fought with a bow similar to Gorenger's Momorenger. She and Zonnette were the only female regulars in the BB Saloon. Exhaus Reckless Dash Emperor Exhaus (暴走皇帝エグゾス Bōsōgōtei Eguzosu?, 35–48): He is the true villain of the series who hired the Bowzock to do his dirty work. His ultimate plan was to build a giant road for aliens across the Milky Way, and to destroy Earth because it was in the way of the road. Exhaus kidnapped Dappu and tried to drain his Kurumagic Power to use for his own robots, turning it into Akumagic Power, but his plan backfired when Dappu overloaded the robots with power. He betrayed the Bowzock and took over the operation personally, only to fight the Carrangers personally when he absorbed the evil energies of the entire universe into his body to assume a fighting form, Exhaus Super-Strong (エグゾス・スーパーストロング Eguzosu Sūpā Sutorongu?, 48). In this form he seemed unbeatable, destroying both VRV Robo and RV Robo, but was fed stale imo-youkan by Gynamo, causing him to weaken, revert back to his original form and shrink to human size so he could be finished off by the Carrangers. Helmedor Space Bōsōzoku Helmedor (宇宙暴走族ヘルメドー Uchū Bōsōzoku Herumedō?, Megaranger vs. Carranger): A biker who pursued Picot in order to wish the universe to become a haven for all Space Bōsōzoku. After being thwarted by the Megarangers, Helmedor sets up a partnership with the Nejirians to get Picot by posing as Dappu to catch the sentai teams off guard. After using Picot to wish for a planet destroying laser cannon, using to destroy the jail-planet that had kept him prisoner for 2 centuries, Helmedor betrays the Nejirians and fights both Kani Nejilar and the Carrangers before being put under Shibolena's spell. After being defeated by the Megarangers and bitten by Bebidebi, Helmedor is destroyed by RV Robo. Goki-Chan The Space Cockroach Goki-Chan (宇宙ゴキブリ・ゴキちゃん Uchuu Gokiburi Goki-Chan?, 5, 7, 15, 22, 37, 44–45, 47–48) is a breed of insect, one of which serves in Grotch's experiments, one of which made him human size via Imo-youkan. Working in the bar, Goki-Chan is used in a dangerous experiment that gives him a beatbox that enables him to cause earthquakes while doing aerobic dancing. Christened GG Goki-Chan (ゴーゴーゴキちゃん GōGō Goki-chan?, 15), Bowzock's most powerful dancer, Zonnette uses him to help in her declaration of love to Red Racer until Kyosuke break her heart and Goki-Chan battles the mecha until his boombox malfunctions and causes him to return to his normal size. Another one, II Goki-Chan (イケイケゴキちゃん IkeIke Goki-chan?, 41), was able to suck the energy out of people by kissing them. Escaped after Red Racer fired the Navick Blaster. BarriCars The Barricars are five tank-like assault vehicle fleet used by Bowzock to attack the Earth. They have appeared in Episodes 5, 25, and 33. In Episode 25, the Zokuranger piloted them. * Meow BarriCar (にゃあバリッカー Nyaa Barikkā?, 1, 5, 25, 33): A cat-like BarriCar driven by Zelmoda. Was made to crash into a rock wall after being distracted by Red Vehicle during RV Robo's first transformation. * Ziyoki BarriCar (ジヨキバリッカー Ziyoki Barikkā?, 1, 5, 25, 33): A scorpion-like BarriCar driven by a pink Wumper. Rammed by Blue, Green, Yellow, & Pink Vehicles during RV Robo's first transformation. * Moo BarriCar (モーバリッカー Mō Barikkā?, 1, 5, 25, 33): A bull-like BarriCar driven by a green Wumper. Tried to scrape Red Vehicle before Blue Vehicle pushed it off. * Pao BarriCar (パオバリッカー Pao Barikkā?, 1, 5, 25, 33): An elephant-like BarriCar driven by a blue Wumper. Ran into Buhi BarriCar when Pink Vehicle split in half. * Buhi BarriCar (ぶひバリッカー Buhi Barikkā?, 1, 5, 25, 33): A pig-like BarriCar driven by a white Wumper. Ran into Pao BarriCar when Pink Vehicle split in half. Bowzock Mecha Braking Braking (ブレーキング Burēkingu?, 29–30): Piloted by RitchRitchhiker. Could fire eyebeams, and wrap its tail around RV Robo, capturing it. Was damaged after battling the VRV Machines. Rebuilt as Rebuilt Braking (改造ブレーキング Kaizō Burēkingu?, 31) afterwards, with a new head (with a new eye visor) and neck, a cannon barrel in its chest (firing grinning cannonballs) and new sharp fins extending from the sides of its legs. Could also fire the fin atop of its head in a similar fashion to Zyuranger's Gouryuujin. Was thrashed about by the VRV Fighters and finally destroyed forever along with its pilot by VRV Robo. Norishiron 12 Norishiron 12 (ノリシロン１２ Norishiron Tuerubu?, 37–38): Piloted by Zelmoda. Created from giant cardboard punchouts from a magazine provided by Exhaus (similar to a real magazine, TV Land, that includes punchout cardboard toys based on Sentai shows) and then made real. Had an Acceleration Device for superspeed, and was armed with an axe for its "Norishiron Reckless Dashing Slice!" attack. Was beating the VRV Robo and Sirender, but retreated when its arm fell off because Grotch forgot to install an important pin. It reappeared later, helping the giant PP Chiipuri, but was accidentally sprayed with his youth cream and returned to its cardboard sheets before exploding and being destroyed in the process. Zelmoda survived the destruction of its robot, though. Another version of Norishiron called Norishiron Extra (ノリシロン増刊 Norishiron Zōkan?, Carranger vs. OHRanger) that was red in color and was used only during Carranger vs. Ohranger and was destroyed by Sirender. Norishiron Final (ノリシロン最終 Norishiron Fainaru?, 46) was another version of Norishiron repainted black that was used towards the end of the series and was piloted by Gynamo, Zelmoda, and Grotch. Wielded a golden version of Norishiron 12's axe, and attacked with Final Typhoon, Final Kick, Final Flash, and Final Twister. Destroyed by VRV Robo. Akumagic Mecha Akumagic Mecha (41–43): Three mecha provided by Exhaus as part of a plan to capture Dappu. They are eventually destroyed by the combined everts of RV Robo and VRV Robo. * Sky Gigyoon (スカイギギューン Sukai Gigyūn?): Resembles a hawk, and sounded like Rodan. Piloted by Zonnette during its 1st fight, remote controlled by Gynamo in the 2nd fight. Could fly, fire blasts from its mouth, and could make its upper half spin around while shooting energy randomly. Destroyed by RV Robo using V Bazooka. * Marine Zaboon (マリンザブーン Marin Zabūn?): Resembles a shark, and sounded like a frog. Piloted by Grotch during its 1st fight underwater, remote controlled by Gynamo in the 2nd fight. Has a drill on its left arm and fires missiles from its wrist cannon on its right arm. In addition, it could fire its fin in a similar fashion to Braking, and was armed with an anchor on a chain. Was used to capture Dappu. Destroyed by VRV Robo using V Vulcan. * Land Zuzoon (ランドズズーン Rando Zuzūn?): Resembles a lion. Piloted by Gynamo, using Dapp as a power source. Armed with Reckless Dash Claw. Destroyed by VRV Robo and RV Robo in their RV Sword Twister Cutter attack on the head and legs, avoiding the waist where Dappu was held. Gorotsuki They are chosen to find and fight the Carrangers, based on their talents, and are Bowzock's "monster of the week." When defeated, most of them eat imo-youkan, a yellow cube-shaped food made from jellied sweet potatoes to grow. It has to be from one store, Imocho, for this to happen, otherwise they shrink. As Grotch found out, expired Imo-youkan from Imocho only enlarges the consumer for a short while until he reverts back to original size. Gorotsuki had a habit of saying their names a lot, usually having them at the end of sentences. * BB Donpa (ビービードンパ BīBī Donpa?, 2): Known as the "Beethoven of Outer Space", he is Bowzock's music conductor, able to blast sound waves from the horns on his wrists in his Donpa Beam, Donpa is sent by Gynamo to cause a racket loud enough for UFOs to blow the planet up for the Bowzock. Once on Earth, Doppa carries out the plan by making cars fly around in a musical number with their car horns on full blast. But when the Carrangers arrive to stop him, Donpa uses the cars to smash them until Dappu brings the Giga Formula to them. Using the Formula Weapons, the Carrangers drive off the Wumpers and Zelmonda before forming the Formula Nova to blast Donpa as he escapes on his bike. Though he survived, Donpa couldn't stop his horns from making a racket as a UFO arrives near the Baribarian and vaporizes him with only his arm remaining. He reappeared, slightly modified, in a dream Kyosuke had in episode 9. * RR Rii (リーリーリー RīRī Rī?, 3): Bowzock's best spiritualist, Rii use a massive hammer that he uses to "beat" the spirits of his victims into crazy people and cause chaos after being promised Zelmonda's job if he succeeds. But while going after Yoshie, Rii ends up hit a vacuum cleaner and decides to bring inanimate objects to life to attack people instead. When four of the Carrangers intervene, Rii gets forced aid from Zelmonda. But after Rii changes Tenma's car, Red Racer finally joins the fight. After driving Zelmoda off, the Carrangers use the Formula Nova to kill RR Rii before he could use his hammer on a building, restoring everything in the process. * MM Mogu (モーモーモグー MōMō Mogō?, 4–5): Bowzock's biggest and best eater, armed with a giant fork and knife. Grotch brought him along to find out which Earth food made Bowzock enlarge, using Ichitaro as a hostage for Souichirou to bring them the food Grotch ate earlier, including Imo-Youkan. However, he brought non-Imocho-brand Imo-youkan and Mogu shrank as he and Grotch run away from the Tenma men. Mogu stayed this way for a week until he and Grotch made their way to Imocho, buying enough Imo-youkan to turn the tiny Mogu into a giant. Mogu was reluctant to attack due to belly button lint until Grotch talked the Gorotsuki into ignoring such a minor thing and go on an enlarged feeding frenzy. Mogu was the first to be killed by the RV Robo, as he was too busy eating to see the final attack coming. "Moguu-moguu" is the sound of chewing. * QQ Kyuutan (キューキューキュータン KyūKyū Kyūtan?, 6): Bowzock's best searcher, using a staff with a magnifying glass as his weapon, he is hired by Gynamo to find a necklace that Zonnette wanted in the hopes of winning her affections. Using his camera eye to take a picture of the drawing Zonnette made and his super speed, Kyuutan proceeds to break into jewelry stores to find the necklace. Taking advantage of the heated debate between Pink Racer and Yellow Racer, Kyuutan runs off until he dodges the Formula Nova. He then eats the Imo-youkan Grotch handed him and grows big to continue his search before easily defeating RV Robo until the girls finally set aside their differences as Kyuutan notices the Rainbow Bridge and believes it to the necklace he's looking for. In the end, he is killed by RV Robo. * NN Nerenko (ネーネーネレンコ NēNē Nerenko?, 7): Bowzock's best graffiti artist, he was hired to use Grotch's fattening spray to make objects explode, after becoming too fat. Though told to stay put while Grotch gets him Imo-youkan, Nerenko goes on a spraying rampage after seeing graffiti that brings his style to shame. He nearly kills four of the Carrangers with the fattening spray, until Blue Racer washes it off his teammates. In battle, he can also blast lasers from the face on his helmet, which is called using his Nerenko Beam attack. Destroyed by RV Robo. * YY Bingo (ヤーヤービンゴ YāYā Bingo?, 8): Bowzock's best racer, he chases people down on his car, as Green Racer intercepts him in a high-speed race to the death. In battle, he could blast energy from the horn on his head. Quickly killed when Green Racer tricked him into crashing his car. * YY Gonza (ヤーヤーゴンザ YāYā Gonza?, 8): Bowzock's second, then becomes first, best racer and YY Bingo's younger brother, possessing the same abilities as Bingo and much more. Arriving on Earth, Gonza visits Bingo's gravemarker before vowing to avenge him. Acquiring Green Racer's Axle Changer as a tail ring, Gonza goes to commit vehicular man slaughter to flush out Green Racer without knowledge that his quarry is unable to show up. With the other Carrangers unable to battle the racing fiend, Minoru arrives to fight Gonza as himself in a one-sided one-on-one fight. After Minoru is KOed, the Carrangers battle Gonza until Zelmonda and Grotch arrive to give him Imo-youkan. Once enlarged, Gonza overpowers the four Carrangers as Minoru regans his Axle Changer after it dropped off of him. After provoking Gonza to go after him, Green Racer knocks the giant down before RV Robo is formed and kills Gonza. * LL Onene (レーレーオネネ RēRē Onene?, 10): Bowzock's best bicycle gang leader, she rode on the tripped out bike, called Ryuuseigou, and uses a baton as her weapon, able to blast lasers from her shaded eyes. Going on her own, she uses her Bowzock headbands to draft Naoki and others into her bicycle gang. Pursing Onene on their cart, the Carrangers are at a disadventage as she uses narrow passages they can reach. Recruiting more members to her group, from preschool to high school, Natsumi takes matters in her hands by dismantling Naoki's bike before the learn the method to Onene's control. Taking advantage of the headband, Natsumi has Naoki work out his leg muscles so Naoki can catch up to Onene as they race each other. Once forced off her bike, the Carrangers battle the Wumpers as Blue Racer battles Onene and takes her out with his kicks. Eating Imo-youkan, Onene battles RV Robo and is easily killed off. * PP Rappa (パーパーラッパー PāPā Rappā?, 11): Bowzock's best mathemagician, he appears to play havoc with his staff to manipulate numbers like those in transfer check amounts and the price of items in stores. The Carrangers catch up to Rappa as he accidentally called Pink Racer heavy and escapes after she decked him in the nose. After being laughed at by his peers, Rappa vows vengeance as Grotch provides him a powerup backpack and the ability to use Number Bombs. Though he overpowers the four Carrangers on his own, an irate Yoko arrives, believing Rappa screwed up her scale with his magic and made her think she was fat, and revealing herself as Pink Racer as she gives him a beating of a lifetime. Eating Imo-youkan, Rappa battles RV Robo and is quickly killed off. * UU Wurin (ウーウーウーリン ŪŪ Ūrin?, 12–13): Bowzock's best traffic light destroyer, a feral alien beast who could blast lasers from his eyes. He was conditioned by Grotch, under Gynamo's instructions, to eat Signalman. When Gynamo lures Signalman into a trap, they put him in chains so Wurin could finish him off. However, Signalman manages to beat him. Fed Imo-youkan by Grotch, Wurin grabs Signalman and is about to eat him, when the Carrangers arrive in RV Robo to save Signalman. This happened before they used the Gekisou Slice on him. Somehow, Wurin survived the attack and upgraded himself with a helmet, which caused spikes to extend from his body. Now Revived UU Wurin (再生ウーウーウーリン Saisei ŪŪ Uurin?), he joins Zonnette in an attempt to drive a wedge between Signalman and the Carrangers. But seeing Pink Racer, Wurin becomes exposed, as a result of falling head over heels for her, chasing after her for a kiss. The others eventually arrived and used the Formula Nova to destroy him. Given twice the amount of Imo-youkan, Wurin keeps the Carrangers from summoning the Ranger Vehicles until Signalman arrives in the Sirender, laying the death penalty on the Gorotsuki. * JJ Jetton (ジェージェージェットン JēJē Jetton?, 1-16): Bowzock's best wrestler, also described as the Bowzock's dumbest Gorotsuki. Randomly picked out, Ritchhiker uses him in a scheme to eliminate the Carrangers by having him, as a reformed member of society, trick the Carrangers into lowering their guard, so he can poison them. Signalman stop this, exposing the scheme, as Jetton fights the Carrangers, until they use the Auto Blasters on him. Enlarged by eating imo-youkan, Jetton battles Sirender and RV Robo until the latter uses the Gekisou Slice on him. * ZZ Zeri (ゼーゼーゼリ ZēZē Zeri?, 17): Bowzock's fashion designer, a very effeminante Gorotsuki who Ritchihiker uses in a scheme to have Signalman and the Carrangers destroy each other. Posing as a victim of Wumper abuse, Zeri manages to trick Signalman into putting on his rage-inducing "Anger Jacket" to have him under Ritchihiker's control with another made for Sirender when Signalman summons it. After Blue Racer and Green Racer destroy the remote while Red Racer removes the coat, Zeri enlarges to attack RV Robo by blasting patchwork shaped lasers from his eyes and electrified fabric samples s Sirender intervened as Zeri is then killed off by the combined teamwork of Sirender & RV Robo. * OO Oopa (オーオーオーパ ŌŌ Ōpa?, 18): Bowzock's hot springs researcher. He tried to use a beam gun that Grotch fashioned to make the Carrangers undress and catch colds so they couldn't fight – notably forcing Dappu's costume change in the process. Could summon geysers of hot water in battle, as well as throw canteens as weapons, and breathe fire. Destroyed by RV Robo. * HH Deeo (ヒューヒューデーオ HyūHyū Dēo?, 19): Bowzock's best pitcher. He resembled a baseball. Kyousuke was eventually able to hit one of his pitches, a curve ball, after some training. He could throw baseball shaped lasers in battle, yet he was only able to do this after being empowered by a kiss from Zonnette. Destroyed by RV Robo. * WW Waritcho (ワリワリワリッチョ WariWari Waritcho?, 20): Bowzock's best excavator. Fits the theme of a bird. He was sent to find the legendary vehicles Pegasus Thunder and Dragon Cruiser, and did (accidentally). In battle, he wielded a pickaxe. He was eventually killed by the combined blasts of the legendary vehicles. * AA Abanba (アーアーアバンバ ĀĀ Abanba?, 21): Bowzock's best shaman. Could turn himself, others, and objects invisible. He was summoned to capture people on Earth so they could be used as sacrifices. The Bowzock wanted to feed these sacrifices to the "Evil God of Space" in order to bring them good luck. They believed this would stop their bad luck and give them an edge against the Carrangers. The girls invented the Carnavic, in order to track him down when he took the guys as sacrifices and became invisible. Wields a staff, which had the power to grant him his infamous invisibility. Destroyed by RV Robo, after Sirender destroyed his staff. * CC Chakkoo (チャーチャーチャッコー ChāChā Chakkō?, 22): Bowzock's best bug collector who tried to turn children into Bowzock. He managed to use Signalman's need to obey the rules against him. In battle, he could release electrified bug nets and blast lasers from his eyes in the shape of his own bulgy, bug eyes. Trapped RV Robo in a net, until Sirender came to the rescue and killed CC Chakkoo with the Siren Vulcan. * VV Goriin (ヴゥーヴゥーゴリーン VūVū Gorīn?, 23): Bowzock's best gold medal athlete. Resembles an Olympic torch, a reference to the Atlanta Olympics being held that year. He was sent to steal a magical jewel from a princess. Destroyed by RV Robo. * TT Terurin (テーテーテルリン TēTē Terurin?, 24): Resembles a scale and an adding machine. He seemed to be the Bowzock's best accountant. School children did not want the Carrangers to destroy him, as he helped them with their Math homework. He could blasts ring-shaped laser beams from his eyes. Destroyed by RV Robo. * DD Donmo (ドードードンモ DōDō Donmo?, 26): Bowzock's best maniacal shopper, specifically over the phone. He used cellular phones on his wrists to order special weapons that were sent to him by missiles. He was killed by the new Booster Cannon. Apparently there were no imo-youkan in his favorite catalog, so he did not use/order any during his battle with the Carrangers, even though he needed to order some to keep himself alive longer. * XX Mileeno (クスクスミレーノ KusuKusu Mirēno?, 27): Bowzock's best pizza chef. An Italian Gorotsuki who wanted to make a "Carranger Pizza". Taking control of Pegasus Thunder and Dragon Cruiser, using special pizzas, Mireeno managed to fulfill his intention. SingalMan (whom he tricked earlier with "evil pizzas running amok") arrived though and freed both the rangers and their vehicles. Afterwards, Mileeno ate an Imoyoukan pizza and grew. Destroyed by Sirender & RV Robo. * HH Wasshoishoi (ホイホイワッショイショイ HoiHoi Wasshoihoi?, 28): Bowzock's best festival coordinator. He had Zelmoda kidnap Ichitarou for the Bowzock Festival, using a conductor for the "evil-power lightning" so they could suck the evil (& life) out of the boy. However, due to a miscalucation, it was Ritchihiker who was hit by the lightning, which transformed him and gave him more power. Wasshoishoi was killed by Sirender. * ZZ Gyuuri (ヅケヅケギューリー ZukeZuke Gyūri?, 32): Bowzock's biggest lover of kimchi. He piloted the RV Robo when it came under Bowzock control, with a row of explosives strapped to it. While VRV Robo & RV Robo battled, Red Racer managed to sneak inside the RV Robo, and in one of the best-remembered scenes in the show, fought Gyuuri on top of the waist-mounted explosives (halting RV Robo in the process). Red Racer managed to send the monster hurtling to the ground before shooting the bomb off and knocking it onto him. Gyuuri survived somehow and enlarged himself. Destroyed by VRV Robo. * UU Ussu (ウスウスウッス UsuUsu Ussu?, 33): Bowzock who drank Gekibaka (Violent Idiot) drinks to become mindlessly powerful. He rode a motorcycle, which he also poured a Gekibaka drink into the gas tank. This caused the speed to increase and triggered a massive forest fire. In battle, he could breathe fire as well, though this was strengthened with the help of the drink. Destroyed by VRV Robo. * FF Munchori (フィルフィルムンチョリ FiruFiru Munchori?, 34): Bowzock's scandal photographer. He was sent by Zelmoda to see if Zonette was having an affair. At one point, he gave the Carrangers embarrassing photographs of themselves messing up. Was pummeled by RadiaCar Robo before being killed by VRV Robo. * GG Boon (ゴンゴンボーン GonGon Bōn?, 35): Bowzock's best errand guy. When he first appeared, he was cutting a turn in front of Kyousuke when he was attempting to buy some boxed lunches (bento) for the others. Before they battled, unfortunately for him, he was hungry during that time too and couldn't put up much of a fight. This was also when Signalman (who was drugged into being evil by the poisoned atmosphere of his planet) ambushed Kyuosuke too. Destroyed by VRV Robo. * BB Koiya (ブンブンコイヤ BunBun Koiya?, 36): Bowzock's best gardener. His best attack is sowing seeds onto his opponents that wrapped them in vines. These vines would sprout flowers that would attract Space Bees that sting them to death. After almost all of the bees were destroyed, Koiya gave his remaining Space Bee a piece of his Imo-youkan, which he ate some of as well. While the bee was killed by Sirender, Koiya was killed by VRV Robo. * PP Chiipuri (プリプリチープリ PuriPuri Chīpuri?, 38): Bowzock's best make-up artist. He was used to make the owner of Imocho young again with his youth cream. The owner thought he was getting old and was planning to close his store. Without imo-youkan from his store, Bowzocks couldn't grow to giant size anymore. Signalman was also affected by the youth cream and temporarily became a child. Chiipuri accidentally destroyed the Norishiron 12 with a blast from his youth cream before being killed himself by VRV Robo. * CC Patchoone (チャムチャムパッチョーネ ChamuChamu Patchōne?, 39): Bowzock's best animal trainer. He was sent to gain back the Beager, an alien resembling an Earth dog, that eats concrete. Exhaus wanted to use the Beager to destroy Earth's roads, but Naoki had taken a liking to the animal. Wielded an electrified whip and could shoot beams from his eyepiece, during battle. Destroyed by VRV Robo. * OO Batton (オロオロバットン OroOro Batton?, 40): A Bowzock that was sent to distract the Carrangers by pretending to be their friend. Meanwhile the other Bowzocks tried to build a secret base under the city. Fits the theme of a vampire bat. He wielded a staff in battle with a hammer on one end and a drill on the other. Only one to be killed by the Scramble Intersection Robo, after chaining up the VRV Robo and damaging the RV Robo's arms and legs. * SS Sutatanzo (スタスタスタタンゾ SutaSuta Sutatanzo?, Carranger vs. OHranger): Bowzock's best gas attendant, he was sent to use the three tanks of gasoline Exhaus gave the Bowzock to make cars fly away from the Earth, also thought of as their home. He could breathe fire. Destroyed by VRV Robo. * MM Shuurisukii (メチャメチャシューリスキー MechaMecha Shūrisukī?, 44): Bowzock's best auto mechanic, who was looking for a magical wrench, which turned out to be owned by Yellow Racer. He managed to steal it, turn it wretched, and created an awesome battle vehicle, for Exhaus, with it. Yellow Racer eventually gained back the wrench and destroyed the battle vehicle. Destroyed by VRV Robo. * EE Musubinofu (エンエンムスビノフ EnEn Musubinofu?, 45): Bowzock's best marriage master. Used by Zelmoda to cheer up his friend, Gynamo. His plan was to used this alien to force Zonette into marrying Gynamo through some sort of legality, and thus cheer up Gynamo. The plan backfired, and Zonette was purified soon after, returning to her home planet. He could shoot arrows with a photograph in the middle, and whatever he hit (living or otherwise) fell in love with the subject of the picture. Was thrashed by RadiaCar Robo and killed by four of VRV Fighters (minus Fire Fighter) with the V Bazooka and V Vulcan. Others * Reckless-Driving Fire Engine (暴走消防車 Bōsō Shōbōsha?, 1): A fire truck turned into a monster by Gynamo when the Carrangers meddle in his affairs, having it go on a path of destruction before the Carrangers use their Auto Punisher attack to take it down. The vehicle ends u being destroyed by Gynamo when the Carrangers dodge the attack meant for them. * Elekinta (エレキンタ Erekinta?, 14): A space biker who was summoned by Zelmonda to create strong electric damage. Used his and Zelmoda's bikes to make himself grow. Destroyed by RV Robo & Sirender. * Ballinger Z: This monster never appeared in the series, but it was seen in promotional pictures fighting the VRV Fighters. Had to be changed at the request of Dynamic Productions. This creature seems to the fit the theme of a grenade. Also, it bears a similarity to Mazinger Z, hence the suit from Dynamic Productions.